riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
James Devlin
Main Plot Role None as of yet. Major Event Participation *Halloween Night on the Ship of Ghosts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past attempted to warn the key players in the upcoming war by visiting and possessing them, so that they would be prepared for what was to come. Those adults who were lured onto the ghost ship in this manner lived how those spirits died, were forced to see those they could not live without dead, and were forced to admit things they would otherwise never admit. (Ship of Ghosts) *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. (So It Begins) Basics Character's Full Name: James Tobias Devlin Nickname: ''' Jimmy, JT '''Eye Color: Blue Hair Color & Length: Brown, always kept short Build & Body Type: mucular, athletic Height: 6’1” Birthday: October 31 Astrological Sign: Scorpio Place of Birth: London, England Places the Character has lived: London, Azkaban Current residence: Cloudy Skies Boarding House, London, England Wand (Wood, core, length, & types of magic that the wand is useful/not useful for): Elder with Thestral hair, 11 ½ inches, Rigid Blood Status: Pureblood Social Class: Lower class Special Talents/Skills: Excellent observational skills, good judge of character, and street smart Mannerisms or Habits: James never smiles his time in Azkaban has taken that from him. He tends to run his hand through his hair when stressed and most days he follows the same routine before leaving the boarding house no matter what he’s leaving to go do. Childhood Background Mother: Jolene Devlin Father: Tobias Hartell Siblings: Mackenzie Hartell (Halfsister) Other Relatives? Trever Raines – Distant cousin through his father Childhood Friends: Adrian Reed, Marcus Talbot Relationship with Family Members: James had a very close relationship with his mother but because she left his father after finding out she was pregnant he was never able to know his father. He and Mackenzie are very close though they still have a few things to work out. Best Memory of Family: the first time his mother had taken him to Diagon alley to get his wand. It was also the first time that he was introduced to the wizarding world. Worst Memory of Family: Finding out his mother died while he was in Azkaban Family Quirks or Secrets: Important Experiences/Injuries: Living in Azkaban for fourteen years. Places Visited as a Child: n/a Enemies: none Hometown Atmosphere: the part of London that he grew up in was mostly populated with families that didn’t have as much as others. There were groups of kids that would hang around all day sometimes causing trouble and the adults would avoid them. Most of the families knew each other by name or sight but they rarely talked unless they were neighbors on the same street. Childhood Room Appearance: His bedroom was nearly bare with just a bed that stood in the middle of the right wall and a dresser opposite in the corner. The walls were painted a cream color that he eventually grew to hate. Most of the time there were clothes strewn here and there unless his mother made him clean it. Schooling James was home schooled by his mother starting when he was eleven as if he were attending Hogwarts. For half the day everyday his mother would teach him what she could about the wizarding work and different kinds of magic. She taught him as much as she could about each subject. He listened and learned everything that she had taught him his favorite subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms because he found them the most useful and least favorite was Herbology he didn’t know when he would ever need to know about the plants since he could just go to the apothecary and get the ones that he needed. He hadn’t been to Hogsmeade till he was an adult. Adult Background Relationship Status/Married? Single Best Memory of Family as an Adult: Meeting Mackenzie and being accepted into her life despite his past. Worst Memory of Family as an Adult: Finding out that his mother had died while he was in Azkaban and also finding out his father had died before he had a chance to meet him and tell him everything that he’d been wanting to tell him. Enemies: none Career Career: Shopkeeper in a bookshop Job Description: Helping customers find the books their looking for and answering any questions they might have as well as putting away merchandise and keeping the shop orderly. Job Satisfaction: He loves his job, the quiet that it provides not to mention he is not surrounded by people all the time. Coworkers:'''Ralph Ambrose, Jenny Garner, Bradly Drake '''Relationship with Coworkers: he isn’t very close to any of his coworkers since he sticks mostly to himself but he gets along with all of them when he sees them. Income Level: low Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? Dependent on income Previous Careers: none Dream Job: Owning his own shop Will they get it? Why or why not? it all depends on if he can get the money saved up to buy a place to start his shop in. He has only just started saving after using a large part of the money he had saved to find Mackenzie. Biggest Achievement on the Job: He is something of an assistant manager though it’s not an official thing, Worst Foul Up on the Job: A customer thought that they were right about a sale item when in fact they weren’t and when James tried to tell the they were they got angry and started yelling at them and he yelled back. Memorable Quotes "Grimacing he took the first step, then the second, his movements were slow as he wasn’t ready for this, for coming back to London after being away for such a long time." ~The Return "He didn’t know that much about the different jobs that a person could have since as he hadn’t had a formal wizarding education." ~The Replacement "He’d grown up knowing that he was a wizard and that he had to be extra careful around his friends so they wouldn’t find out since they were all muggles." ~The Replacement "I'm out now, for good and am trying to get my life back together. I haven't yet reentered the wizarding world but I'm working on that too. Maybe in time I'll be able to fully but for now I'm happy at the muggle bookstore and the boarding house." ~Should have been there "James believed that if his father had been around then his life would have been different. His mother wouldn’t be dead, she was the most important person in his life and now she was gone all because of his father." MP~Ship of Ghosts "He also got the feeling that there was a lot that she wasn’t telling him which bothered him because that meant that she didn’t trust him as much as he would like her to." ~MP~Red Dawn Friends & Relationships James mostly Keeps to himself but int he time that he has been back in London he has met Emilia Gaines who he considers a friend as well as Emma Hope who he helped by keeping watch over Kyla Anderson during the Dragon attack on Hogwarts. He considers her a friend but is wery of her being a MLE. Then there is his half sister Mackenzie Hartell, the relationship that he has with her is close but he knows that there are things that she is still not telling him. He hopes that in the future she will trust him completely and they can have the sort of relationship they should have had when they were kids. Half-sister is Mackenzie Hartell. Friends with Emma Hope and Emilia Gaines.